


Shielded in Broken Armours - Sidefics Collection

by AliceMontrose



Series: Shielded in Broken Armours [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Het and Slash, M/M, Mild Kink, Romance, Slash, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2590043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMontrose/pseuds/AliceMontrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all the sidefics I have written for Shielded in Broken Armours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Years 1

# Early Years 1

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

"Ignis? Ignis, where are you?" 

The Princess Consort of Demonis was not quite sure what her son had gotten into this time. The overly-energetic boy was not one who cared much for conventions, in spite of being heir to the throne. Oh, he had had his lessons in manners and fighting, but the rumour that the ten-year-old Ignis hated his tutor was not exaggerated. In fact, young Ignis hated everything that kept him confined in his room for more than an hour. 

That was why, at an hour of the afternoon when everybody in the palace was resting, Princess Consort Morgana was searching the gardens for her son, certain the little brat was there somewhere. After all, the gardens were his favourite playground. She only wished her son hadn't known each and every inch of them as well as he did; this made her search difficult, especially if the Prince Heir didn't want to be found. 

Morgana was not alone in this task; Ignis' tutor, a well-intentioned but too stiff man by the name of Fedor, was also there. However, the two had decided to part, in order to cover the grounds better. It was not the best solution, considering Ignis would have never let Fedor find him unless he wanted to - and he was far too skilled in doing that. 

Now, if Malcolm had been there, things would have been quite different. Ignis adored his fighting instructor, who was also the Captain of Prince Nicolas Sagni-Dor's Personal Guard. But the Dreak was unfortunately away with Morgana's husband, and would not return until later the following day. So that basically left Morgana as the only one that might get lucky enough to find Ignis. 

A silent laughter that she identified as her son's caught Morgana's attention. She stopped and looked around her, not certain where it had come from. "Ignis, come here!" she ordered. 

The reply was a chuckle from somewhere near the artificial pool. Morgana turned just in time to see a flash of red hair disappear behind one of the weeping willows that formed a small grove around the pool. It was a secluded place inside the large palace gardens, a place she had often used when she had wanted to be alone for a couple of hours. 

It seemed she was not the only one to find it so. 

Gathering up her dress in one hand, she tried to sneak through the branches without ruining her clothes. It was not as difficult as one would think, for there was a path for those who knew where to look. Finally getting past the flowing leaves and branches, she stopped to look around the small grove. She found her son sprawled on the soft grass, hands resting under his head, one knee bent, as he was looking straight up. 

Morgana approached him slowly, wanting to surprise him. However she had no luck, for the young Prince Heir turned his head and fixed his amazing burgundy eyes on her. "I knew you would find me, mother," he said with an earnestness one would have never expected from the spoiled brat that was her son. 

"Ignis, Fedor is very upset with you," Morgana scolded her son, sitting down next to him and looking down disapprovingly. "He swore to have your father punish you severely, this time." 

The child merely smiled up at his mother, his right hand reaching out to grab a little clover flower and twirl it between small and slender fingers. "I grow tired of him," Ignis said bluntly. "He thinks that I am stupid or something!" He stood up abruptly and hugged Morgana tight, something he had not done in more than two years. 

Smiling, Morgana returned his embrace. She somehow understood him - Ignis was far smarter than the other children his age, and had a talent for devouring information she had rarely seen in one so young. But in spite of being the over-energetic and petulant prince that could drive anyone to exasperation whenever he wanted, there was another side to him, something strangely remote and dreamy. 

"My son," she sighed, enjoying this little moment of peace. "I wish you would be nicer to him. He only wishes for you to learn what is best. You could at least _pretend_ you are paying some attention to what he says." 

Ignis' pouty face looked up, annoyance plain in his large eyes. "What he wants is for me to be submissive, mother. He sees all people as sheep, and has absolutely no respect for individuality. I think that, at times, he doesn't realize I shall actually need to rule this country." 

Surprise crept up in Morgana's mind. No ten-year-old should ever bother with mature thoughts. But then, Ignis was not an average boy, was he? 

Morgana stroked the flaming locks, concerned about her son. What had life in store for her beloved child? 

Thankfully, Ignis did not reject such a show of affection, but instead leaned his head on her breast and sighed in relief. "You are not mad at me, are you mother?" 

"For what? Skipping lessons so you could be out on such a beautiful day?" Morgana laughed. "No, Ignis, I am not mad at you. However, I would like for you to let me know where I can find you, in case of emergency. You cannot hide forever, you know." 

The boy nodded, looking pensively across the calm waters of the pool. For a moment, Morgana felt that there was more to her son that met the eye, that he hid some terrible secret not even he was aware of. This slender boy that had managed to exceed everybody's expectations, the carefree and vivacious boy that would one day inherit all that was Demonis, was a mystery to his parents and teachers alike. There were nights when he would wake up screaming, plagued by some secreted dreams he claimed not to remember. Morgana had a vague awareness of him having once managed to heal his favourite dog after a hunting accident, though the animal had been seriously wounded. And Drako knew how many other small incidents, so easily overlooked by Ignis' cheery friends but unsettling to his overprotective mother. 

"Ignis, could you tell me..." 

"Shh! Mother, look!" 

Morgana followed her son's pointing finger to the willow trees. A cat was making its way into the grove, limping a little, its plain black coat ruffled and muddy. As the woman watched, Ignis got up and slowly approached the injured animal, reaching out one hand as it drew back and seethed at him. The prince smiled and crouched down, keeping his hand proffered, and under Morgana's eyes the cat finally approached him. He stroked the animal's tousled fur and picked it up, returning with it to his mother, holding it protectively against his chest. He sat down next to Morgana, oblivious to the fact his expensive clothes were getting dirty, and settled the cat in his lap. The poor animal looked starved, but it purred softly as Ignis continued his ministrations, now apparently oblivious to the fact his mother was there. 

The Princess Consort watched this silently, an elegant brow raised at her son's actions. Her eyes soon widened as she realized something she would have thought unthinkable until that moment. A strange white glow began to form around her son's hands, lingering on the animal's body as the fingers petted it. The boy frowned in concentration, but did not stop for a few good minutes. Then, the glow began to recede until there was no residue of it ever being there, and the cat leaped up, running towards the pond with feline grace, a thing it shouldn't have been able to do in its state. 

Ignis' face turned to meet his mother's amazed gaze, and he smiled sheepishly. Morgana had seen Dreak while they were healing, and this little display had been no different except it had been performed on an animal instead of a human being. 

She cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. "Ignis, how long have you been able to do this?" she asked seriously. 

"I had the power forever," the red-haired boy whispered, as if he was sharing a secret, "but I only managed to use it properly two years ago. Please don't tell anyone, mother," he begged, desperately clinging to her arm. 

"This is serious," she warned him. "And it is most certainly nothing to be ashamed of," she added, thinking perhaps her son was worried that his friends would laugh and ridicule him. "Why didn't you tell anyone about it, Ignis?" 

"Father knows," the boy confessed. "Please, mother, he asked that I didn't tell anyone. I gave him my word!" 

"You told Nicolas? But he never said anything!" Morgana was a little angry with her husband. He had never held knowledge from her before, not when their son was concerned. "And this, this... Ignis, you must promise me you will never use this power again until you enter the Monastery. It can be very dangerous!" It was well known Drako's healing power was difficult to control, and could cause major damage if not properly used. 

The boy laughed merrily. "But mother, I _can_ control it! It is not that difficult." He picked up the cat again, for it had returned and was rubbing its head on the young prince's thigh. "She is so sweet. Can I keep her, mother?" 

Morgana knew he had changed the subject on purpose, so she decided to take advantage of her own influence. "Alright, Ignis. But only if you promise what I asked you." 

Eyes of claret wine looked up at her, somewhat amused at first but turning solemn as the boy breathed in deeply. "I promise, mother," he said in a mock-adult voice that reminded the Princess Consort of her husband. Then, Ignis jumped up and whirled around with the cat in his arms, laughing joyously.


	2. Chapter 2

# Early Years 2

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

Tanis Seer-Nis intended to take advantage of the chance he was being offered, and strolled down the rock-made hallways of the Monastery of Dreak toward the library. It was the seventh day of the week, and not many were around even at ten in the morning. No matter the place, most of the people of Demonis seemed to take their resting day very seriously. 

Tanis had only arrived two days previously, and was given a brief introduction into the rules he was to follow during his stay there. Apparently, being the first foreigner to step into that place in over five centuries had not made him too popular with the instructors and teachers - who were all Dreak, even the scholars -, but nobody was about to disobey a direct order from Prince Sagni-Dor. They might have been adverse to the idea, but they were loyal to their liege and would never turn against him. And Meris Keefer, Master of the Monastery and First Councillor of the Dreak, had proven the most tolerant man, reassuring Tanis that he would harshly punish any offence that might be brought to the Angelian during his four year-long stay. 

Tanis' heart cringed at his lost freedom, the country he had left behind him when he had been taken prisoner. Why were his feelings of loyalty toward Angelia and King Teh-Kai growing weaker? Sure, Demonis had proved a most tolerant country after he had been released from prison, but still he should not feel this break from his own land. Even with all the wonders of Demonis laid before him... 

Sighing, the Angelian realized he had just passed the library door. He had been given a quick tour of the perimeter the other day as well, but the young cadets had been away on some field trip and thus he had not yet met the Prince Heir of Demonis just yet. Just as well, for he didn't know if he was ready to face the young man. From what he had been told, as a boy his tutors had not lasted more than one year each. And although Master Keefer had said Ignis had 'grown up and calmed down a little', Tanis was not quite sure what to expect. 

Well, the least he could do was find some interesting topics for his first lessons. He did not want to bore his student from the first lesson. And that was one of the reasons why he had come to the library, beside his scholarly desire to discover new things about Demonis and its inhabitants. 

He had expected to find the large hall empty, but there were actually people there, one woman and two men that stared at Tanis a little before they returned to their own studies, as well as a group of cadets that gawked at him as he strode towards an empty table by the window, equipped with paper and writing instruments. First year cadets, he thought, seeing none could have been older than fifteen. And by the looks on their faces and the stares he was receiving, he doubted they had ever seen an Angelian this close before. They were all wearing some light blue tunics, safe for one that looked older and had a darker blue tunic. In fact, the older girl snapped at the others and hurried them away soon after Tanis had arrived, leaving him with only the three Dreak for company. 

Doubting they would be very helpful, the Angelian settled his own worn notebook on the table he had chosen and began to roam the various rows of bookcases in the room, perusing the labelled shelves for something that might prove of interest to an energetic young man. Natural History, Statistics, Arithmetic, Astronomy... several dozen labels swarmed in front of his eyes until he found what he was looking for - The Art of War. 

Grinning to himself and scanning the two packed bookcases, he noticed there were plenty of familiar Angelian authors he could choose from, along with the Demon ones he knew less about. He caught a familiar Demon name, one General Tyren Derien-Sey who had been a military genius in his days and was known to have won several wars against Angelia. Wondering at the irony of having to teach someone how to make war against Tanis' own country, he picked up the book and leafed through it, asking himself if the Prince Heir would be interested. He wished the older cadet had stayed behind - no doubt she would have known something about Ignis Sagni-Dor's tastes. 

Returning to his desk, he spotted someone he had not noticed before; not because he had not looked properly, but because the person was practically buried behind two piles of books, and had no doubt been writing thus far. Now, the sound of pages being leafed through furiously made him take a step closer and look over the books curiously, only to find a beautiful young man dressed in one of the dark blue tunics who was browsing through a large volume that claimed to be an anthology of Natural Sciences if one was to judge by the illustrations. Fiery red hair complimented the youth's pale complexion, caught in a tight braid that fell halfway down his back. Slim fingers had stopped the leafing and were now following the script of one page, undoubtedly searching the important information the young man was looking for. 

Tanis was just debating whether to risk and ask the youth about his royal colleague's interests or not, when the red head shot up and the cadet asked, "May I help you?" 

The Angelian found himself captivated by the soft tenor and the large eyes now fixing him, of a strange deep burgundy colour. Aware of having been caught staring, he decided he would have to get out of this elegantly. He did not wish to be accused of having molested any of the cadets with his 'improper behaviour'. 

"Yes. I was wondering... what topic would appeal to a young man for his first lesson with a new teacher?" 

Two equally red brows shot up, and a little smile twitched at the corners of a previously serious mouth. "That depends on the person, and the subject. Are you here to teach us politics?" 

Tanis blinked at the young man's words. Had the cadets already been informed he had been sent by the Prince? His class was considered optional, because it was not supposed to be known which of the second level cadets was Prince Sagni-Dor's son and all were to be treated equally. However, it was not optional for the young Prince Heir; but he had not counted on having more than one student present. As it was, word of the subject of his lessons had gotten out faster than one would have thought. 

A gentle cough reminded him he had not answered the question. "Well yes, actually I am." 

This seemed to make the youth study him a little more carefully, although Tanis doubted he had missed the fact that this new teacher was Angelian, and certainly _not_ Dreak. The cadet's eyes stopped on the book Tanis was still holding, and his face lit up. "Not a bad choice," he told the older man, pointing at the leather-covered volume, "however I doubt it has anything to do with politics." 

Surprised at the easiness with which he was addressed, as well as the lack of any fear from the youth, Tanis decided he could at least get an honest opinion. "I was told a certain student of mine would grow bored rather easily," he confessed. "I thought that if I start with something he might find appealing, it would work a little miracle for our teacher-student relationship." 

The red-haired youth closed the volume he had been studying and gathered a pile of papers covered in a neat and flowing handwriting with long ink-stained fingers. Rising up from his working table and coming around to stand next to Tanis, he leaned over confidently and offered the Angelian an honest smile. "Why don't you start with some compared politics between Demonis and Angelia, then? I am sure you would find it easier, and it would make the classes much more interesting for that certain someone." He chuckled to himself, and winked at Tanis. Holding his papers in his left hand, he extended his right for Tanis to clasp. "By the way, I am Ignis. And don't worry; I am sure I am not as much a nuisance as my father has made you believe I am." 

The last part had been a whisper between the two of them, perhaps meant to erase the Angelian's astonishment and put him somewhat at ease. The youth - Ignis Sagni-Dor, Prince Heir of Demonis - waited patiently for Tanis to take his hand and shake it, still a little hesitantly, and then made his way towards the exit, saluting the Dreak in the room as he passed by each of them. 

He was clever, Tanis realized, much more clever than he had initially expected, and not as reluctant as the Angelian had been told. Perhaps he had changed in the four years he had spent at the Monastery; or perhaps none of his previous teachers had ever bothered to ask him about his own interests. Whatever the case, Tanis was aware he had been given a chance to prove himself. He wanted to become the young man's friend, if possible, and secure for himself the position of a true teacher, not just another tutor. And perhaps, in time, he would also gain the young man's trust.


	3. Chapter 3

# Traveller

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

The mountainous path to Aquiline passed through the treacherous keys of a melted glacier, and provided the rider with enough knowledge of what the region should have looked like if the ice had not regressed. The large lake shone brightly in the afternoon sun, and a thick canopy of pine trees surrounded the road. It was the only access route to the capital of Demonis, when coming from either south or west, and also from the Dreak training facility. 

Memories of the Monastery and the time he had spent there were bright in his mind, and he had wished fate had allowed him to remain in that haven for the rest of his final year of training. But that was only wishful thinking on his behalf. He knew he had to return to Aquiline now and take the place that was rightfully his at Court. He had escaped his duties for far too long, and was even a little afraid he would not be able to handle things properly. But he had been raised for this, and had studied hard to comply with his father's wishes. It had been almost as hard as the military training, but his teachers had said he had a quick mind and would have no problem adapting to his new duties. 

The traveller sighed and looked down at the lake and the paved road again. It all seemed so small, from atop the cliff. Few knew that the path to the Monastery was there. No people were allowed to enter the sacred ground except the Prince of Demonis and the Knights of the Order of Drako. 

The Dreak. He was now one of them. This somewhat soothed his sorrow. He had thought he would have to give up his dream after his father's death. But Drako had been with him once more. 

The wind ruffled the black feathers of his wings and his shoulder-long hair. He had been forced to cut it, as a sign of his initiation. Now it constantly got in his face, and he pushed it away with a furious gesture. As much as he liked wearing it free again, it was disturbing to have it in his eyes all the time. He pulled it back and started plaiting it, then remembered it was not long enough so instead he gathered it in a ponytail. 

He dismounted and led his stallion down the narrow path descending from the mountain. With a little luck, he would probably reach the lake by dusk. The path was not as difficult as it might have seemed to inexperienced eyes, but it was still dangerous and rather long. He had used it before, on the few occasions he and his former colleagues were taken to visit the city of Gheest. Then it had been just another part of the training. Now it was the road home. A home that he hardly remembered, that he had not seen in more than seven years. And now, no one was really waiting for him there. Oh, they would be anxious for his arrival, all right. But he had no real family in the palace anymore. 

He continued his descent, chasing away morbid thoughts and the pain that plagued him lately. He wondered what was to become of him, if he had been misled. What would happen if he would not manage to take control of the situation, like he was expected to?


	4. Chapter 4

# Ode to a Glorious Ass

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

The first thing she had noticed about him had not been his lovely face, or his wit. It had been his ass. 

There were many handsome men in the Aquiline court, and more of them in the guard. There were funny guys around. But none of them, _none_ , had had an ass quite like Owen's. 

She was certain that, had she used that as a pick-up line, he would have been quite outraged. After all, women were not supposed to drool over tight backsides. 

Then again, men drooled over female breasts all the time, so there was nothing wrong with returning the favour, only somewhat lower... and on the other side. 

So, noticing how the soon-to-be-knighted Dreak cadet's lovely behind crashed into the training ring's dirt, she sighed and pondered how to get back at Ignis for causing such a lovely ass to bruise. She also fantasized about glomping said behind to see if it was really as tight as the training leathers made it out to be. 

Tempesta caught herself smiling at him as he got up. He seemed a bit confused at the sudden attention bestowed upon him by the Supreme Commander of the Army of Demonis, but winked at her all the same before picking himself up and resuming his sparing bout. 

She laughed at that. So the man didn't have just a killer ass, he had guts as well. Hmm... maybe the two of them should get better acquainted on their ride back to Aquiline.


	5. Chapter 5

# Tied Up

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

"I told you that the next time you would do something stupid, I was going to tie you up," Tempesta Neri-Lokh declared, holding a silk cord for Owen to see. 

The young lieutenant paled visibly. "I didn't think you'd meant it." 

Tempesta's smile seemed an accurate copy of the one normally gracing Ignis' lips when he was up to no good. In fact, it looked like the one Owen had been given earlier that day when Ignis had suggested they should climb the Sanctuary's spire in order to reach this little nook that would allow them to spy on the High Priest's private chambers. A plan which, Owen was proud to say, had been implemented immediately. Ignis knew how to present his schemes in such a way it was difficult not to go along with him, and if that failed... well, as Prince of Demonis, he could always order people to do it. 

Plus, it had been fun. Stupid, but fun. 

Of course, the Captain of the Prince of Demonis' Personal Guard and the Supreme Commander of Demonis had not found it so. So Ignis was now getting the glary, silent treatment from Rasya, and as for Owen... 

He gulped as Tempesta stepped closer, ropes dangling from a very elegant hand. 

Well, he was not exactly much better off. 

He took a few steps back, tripped over the edge of the bed, and found himself looking up at his now-smirking lover. 

"Right where I wanted you," she declared. "Now strip." 

Owen stared. She stared back. 

No man would dare oppose a pissed-off Tempesta, if said man wanted to keep sharing her bed. Owen let out a couple of obscene curses about the nobility... while he took off his clothes. He noted that the only item _she_ took off was her tunic. 

She pushed him back on the bed - he had quickly learned that her slender, petite form was oh-so-deceptive - and straddled him, then pinned his arms up and secured them to one of the bed posts. While she was still leaning over him, he noted with growing apprehension that the top laces of her shirt had come undone, and the offered view didn't do his breathing much good. 

"Now then," she declared, leaning back up and lovingly petting one of Owen's wings, "let us see what you can do to make up for scaring me to death, shall we?"


	6. Chapter 6

# The Hunt. Interlude

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

The last hunt of the year was apparently going to be another sensation Marzio would not be allowed to miss during his stay in Aquiline. The event was scheduled to take place after a religious ceremony the Prince of Demonis had been forced to attend, and which had proven a very good excuse for Marzio to see the main temple of Demonis, an enormous and lavishly-decorated building called the Sanctuary. Ignis had been approached by Sanja Drak-Mer that day, but the prince had managed to get rid of her in record time, and the two of them had had a good laugh over it during their carriage ride back to the palace. 

Kelan and his peers had of course refused that particular invitation, although Lord Angus had apologized for Kelan's foul mood. It turned out the old bastard thought Marzio was spending too much time around Ignis. As it was, he had no way of knowing exactly _how much_ that was, but for him even an hour would have been too long so the general paid no attention to his accusations. Ignis had said they were probably feeling left out, so for the hunt they had all received official invitations. Marzio knew for sure that Ignis liked having them there just as little as he did, but there was no other way around the matter. Private meetings were one thing, but a huge event like that attracted attention, and everybody would expect the five Angelians to be there, seeing that they were 'important guests'. So Ignis and Marzio decided, together, to be casual about it and keep their feelings to the distinct level of friendship for the following days. Later on, they would make up for it. 

Actually, Marzio could count the number of times they had made love properly on one hand's fingers; but they did not seem to be able to keep their hands off each other, and few were the nights either of them had spent alone in their respective beds. In fact, Ignis seemed to find his way to the Angelian's rooms at any hour it suited him. Marzio was slowly getting used to looking up from a book to discover Ignis studying him from an armchair, or to the numerous times the Demon had summoned him in his own rooms. 

So at first two whole days of 'acting like friends' sounded like torture. Then Owen told him the prince was not one to shun physical contact with any of his friends, so unless they didn't accidentally kiss, hold hands or act like two horny lovers they would be relatively safe. 

It took a whole day for all the equipment to be sent on its way to the future campsite. Full wagons loaded with tents, supplies and other indispensable things had left Aquiline together with a small army of guards and servants. The prince and his train would depart the following morning. It would take them about a day to get to the chosen spot, then they had two days for hunting, and they would return to Aquiline by dusk on the fourth day. 

Marzio was actually up and ready before sunrise and well on his way to the stables when Tempesta caught up with him. 

"Excited?" she grinned, sizing him up as she usually did when they met. Marzio did not know what attributes or flaws she was looking for, so he tried to always keep his composure around her. Even if they did not get along fabulously well, she could at least be trusted. 

"A little, perhaps," he replied truthfully. "I have this feeling something is about to happen, something I cannot predict or control." 

Tempesta kept grinning. "Don't worry, we all feel that way when Ignis is present. Something _always_ seems to happen with him around. He is some sort of adventure magnet - I guess that's one of the reasons we rarely get bored around here." 

"Fabulous! With my luck, Sanja will probably cling to him throughout the trip." 

The Demon general gave him an incredulous look. "Didn't you hear? Lord Lavian and Lady Sanja will not be attending." 

"Really?" Marzio asked, not believing his luck. "Why not?" 

"Well, the High Priest seems to have some urgent business to attend to, and the lady came up with a sudden attack of fever. Ignis' healer was with her all night long; he gave her something for the fever, but apparently she must stay in bed for a couple of days in order to fully recover. Oh, she was really upset about it," Tempesta smiled complacently, "but Ignis said she should not risk her health for his sake." 

"I see..." Marzio nodded, recalling that Ignis had purchased several herbal potions from an apothecary on their outing in Aquiline. And having Sanja out of the way meant he could relax a little and stop worrying for nothing. "He is such a caring person, don't you think?" he remarked casually. 

Tempesta's smile showed him she clearly did not buy it, but also that she was happy with the situation, if only for the sake of Ignis' peace of mind. They walked in silence for a while, through the courtyard and toward the large stable area, the departure point for their small expedition. 

As soon as they got there, Marzio realized that 'small' was not the appropriate adjective for it. "How many people were there supposed to be here, again?" he asked, staring in disbelief at the many people and horses present. 

"Oh, just about a hundred and fifty, servants and guards included. Nothing too fancy," she replied. "Now, let me see... Ignis said you can use one of his horses, because your own would not fare well where we're going. So just go over there," she pointed at a lateral entry to a smaller building, which seemed more cared for than the rest, "and tell one of the grooms your name." And with that, she strode away to greet some men and women who had just arrived. 

Shouldering his small supply pack, Marzio complied, wondering what was wrong with his own gelding. From what he had seen, the Demons would be using a mixed lot, from the swift horses Angelia was famous for to the strong and heavy Demonis mounts. 

He received the answer when a stable boy brought him his mount for the journey, a splendid Demon mare already saddled and bridled who anxiously pranced the soft earth as Marzio took the reins from the boy. She was a pure breed, with a shiny black coat and long braided mane, and must have been worth a small fortune. The animal snorted and poked his shoulder as he stroked her muzzle lovingly, in order to accustom her to his scent. 

Fascinated by the horse, Marzio missed the sudden silence that had swept over the yard, and only realized he had company when a hand holding an apple proffered itself in front of him out of nowhere. The mare neighed softly and helped herself to the fruit, which she munched happily as her master petted her, smiling softly at the Angelian over the horse's arched neck. 

Marzio's counter-smile turned into a grin as Ignis stepped away from the horse and came to stand next to him. Wearing plain greens and browns, the prince could have been mistaken for a fetching young ranger were it not for his regal posture and bearing. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail to reveal his slender neck, loosely wrapped in a deep red scarf as a protection against the chill autumn winds. The only weapons he was carrying were a bow and an arrow-filled quiver hanging across his back, and a skinning knife strapped to his belt. 

"Do you like her?" Ignis asked softly, his eyes lighting as they met Marzio's face. 

Feeling a familiar stirring in his bowels, Marzio snatched his pack and secured it next to the weapons hanging from the saddle - his own, and which he had believed had been dispatched with one of the carts the previous day. 

"She is magnificent," he replied, securing his sword on the saddle as well, to gain more freedom of movement for the long ride. Then he turned to the prince and whispered irritably, "If you think I will be able to keep my hands off you in _those_ clothes, you are utterly mistaken!" His eyes travelled down to Ignis' tight leather trousers, which were indeed quite revealing. 

Ignis winked at him and replied in an equally low voice, "Just try not to wonder on private lands, alright?" and then added out loud, "I knew she would please you. Her name is Onyx Star; and I believe she is equally happy to meet you." 

As he could not get his hands into Ignis' hair with everybody watching, Marzio resolved in stroking the mare's mane as Ignis shifted his attention to a stallion that was just then being led out of the stable. He was a perfect match to Onyx Star, and neighed powerfully when he saw the prince. Ignis produced a second apple and offered it to him, hanging his bow on the saddle and finally mounting, to parade the horse in front of the Angelian. Marzio's mare seemed very interested in what she saw, which only led the general to believe they truly were a pair. 

"What is _his_ name?" he asked pulling himself up into the saddle and driving his mount into motion, noticing her step was steady and proud. 

"Onyx Thunder, of course." 

"Of course." 

After a bit of a fuss over weapons and mounts that Ignis promptly stifled they were finally able to leave. They made an outstanding sight, a procession of wealthy and influential men and women trailing behind Ignis through the streets of Aquiline while people crowded the streets to admire them. The city's agitation stopped to make way for the ruler of Demonis; and Marzio was not blind to the looks of admiration Ignis received or deaf to the loud cheers that rose from the crowd. Though he rode closer to the middle of the convoy, the general noticed a girl that managed to get past the guards only to run and offer Ignis a magnificent bouquet of flowers which he took, and leaning down he caressed her cheek gently and smiled, that heavenly smile that could have charmed even his worse enemy. And in that moment Marzio _knew_ these people truly loved him and that Ignis loved them in return, that they were the ones that really mattered to him and not those that he rode with now, not the nobles and their intrigues and Court in general. Everything Ignis did, he did for _these people_ , for the girl that had offered him flowers or the elderly woman that watched him pass, tears in her eyes as he stopped for a moment, just one moment, to ask her a question and nod at her answer and say something else, offering her a flower from the bouquet before urging his horse onward to regain his leading position. They advanced at this slow pace, allowing the prince to stop and talk to others as well, and everywhere there were smiles and warmth and hope. Marzio knew some of the highborn were not happy with this, but he was; he had in fact expected it. 

When they were finally out of the city, about three hours later judging by the position of the sun, they took on a quicker pace. Marzio, who had fallen behind to discuss with Lord Angus, caught up with the line. He always seemed to end up next to someone in the military, and he was not quite sure whether he should feel offended or not. 

It was not difficult to coerce the man into speaking with him. This time, it was a wild-haired colonel by the name of Beren, who let Marzio understand he and Ignis had known each other for some time. He also became extremely cooperative after Marzio introduced himself, admitting Ignis _had_ asked him to answer any question 'his Angelian friend' might have although Beren had thus far only suspected Marzio's identity. Apparently the officer had just returned from escorting a diplomatic mission to Terlandia, and was not yet up-to-date with palace gossip. 

Caught up in the conversation none of them realized someone had approached them until Ignis' cheery voice interrupted them. "Asking my men for information again? I thought you had grown tired of this sport!" 

"You really do like sneaking up on people, don't you?" Marzio protested. "And no, I have not grown tired. I will drain every ounce of knowledge from them, until there is nothing left untold, no dark secret hidden from me!" 

Ignis and Beren indulged themselves into a conspiratorial grin. Then, "Marzio, I want you to get well-acquainted with Beren. He is one of my most competent men, and he will be around a lot these days. Tempesta and Owen will both be busy with the nobles, so Beren will be in charge of security and supplies. You need anything, you talk to him; he has specific orders to spoil you rotten!" 

Marzio was agape. "You didn't... Ignis, say you didn't...!" 

The prince's smile broadened into his 'I just did something evil and you couldn't prevent it' grin. "Tell him you are a dear friend to me, and that I want you to lack nothing at all? Yes, I did. And I meant it Beren," he warned with one raised finger. "I hold your word on it!" 

"Sure, my boy," the older man replied. "Anything he wants. But I think that what he wants right now is to ride with you for a while, and only you can give him that. Besides, it would be pity not showing off this beautiful pair of horses, no?" 

If there was any malice behind those words, Marzio did not detect it. Acting upon Ignis' encouraging nod, they broke into a race and quickly got ahead of the column. The massive horses were swifter than Marzio had imagined, and now they trotted like on parade, their steps perfectly matched; it must have been a delight to watch them from afar. 

"So, are you enjoying yourself thus far?" Ignis asked when they were safe out of hearing. 

"Tremendously. Especially since on my way to the stables this morning I was kindly informed that Lady Sanja would sadly not be attending." 

Ignis shook his head. "An unfortunate incident, that one. What will this hunt become without her, I wonder... But I think we can find plenty of substitute snakes for the occasion. The woods will be prowling with them." 

"There is no use to be bitter about it, my prince. You know they are not important. Although the events of this morning upset them a little - they are all hushed words, unlike the loud pack that left the palace at dawn." 

"Some of them do not like it when the people show their support that openly. They see themselves challenged where it hurts most - their authority. Over me, they have very little, unlike with my father. They are all honeyed speeches, but I know what every one of them truly thinks. By now, they learned better than to challenge me, but they have the tendency to fight among themselves a lot. My friends are usually sitting targets, so your every step will probably be watched until you show them you are not someone to be pushed around and let them get away with it. The officers though, that is a different matter... you have already proven yourself to them, so any attempt at your honour would meet quite a resistance, even if you are not present to defend yourself." 

"That was quite a speech. I am impressed," Marzio said seriously, but for some reason they both ended up laughing moments later. The words had been indeed too serious for the occasion - they were there to relax, not discuss the perils of life at Court. 

"We should stop now." Ignis suddenly said halting his horse in the middle of the field, fumbling for something underneath his long cape. "Here, I was meaning to give you this." Marzio was presented with a wonderful lily, which had him stare at Ignis in disbelief. They were within full view of the arriving cavalcade. 

"Don't worry; I shared the flowers among my friends - even Owen accepted one. But I saved the most beautiful for you," he added quickly before they were within hearing range as well. "We stop for lunch!" he yelled at the first riders arriving, who spread the word around. 

Marzio didn't quite know what to do with a flower but he imagined he could pin it on his lapel or something. "I was meaning to ask what had happened to the bouquet. It was quite large, there was no way you could have fitted it under your cloak without showing. What did the girl want?" 

"For me to have the flowers, and her thanks for sparing her father's life," Ignis answered dismounting and fumbling in his saddlebags for his provisions. Marzio did the same and soon they were joined by others, Owen and Tempesta and a couple of unknown faces, with which they shared a frugal lunch. Still they were forced to wait for the highborn to finish theirs, which was apparently a more intricate affair. Some had even produced forks and knives in order to eat properly, accompanied by agonizing groans from the more practical ones among them and the guards, who hadn't even bothered to dismount at first. After two hours, they were finally ready to move on. 

"I see now why you said it will take one day's ride when the carts probably made it in half the time," the Angelian was mumbling under his breath as they were being approached by a nobleman around Marzio's age who had 'troublesome dandy' written all over him. He too had pale skin and red hair, although his was of a darker shade and worn in an intricate complex of curls. He was handsome too, but the type of self-conscious beauty that has no qualms of conscience to use that in his advantage. His clothing was rich and tasteful, although a bit impractical for the occasion, and his weapons looked like they had been chosen for the message of wealth they displayed rather than their intended purpose. Beautiful, but not the natural beauty Ignis possessed; it was artificial, like Sanja's was, as many people's that Marzio had met had been. One of the serpents Ignis had warned against. All there was left to see was if this one bit you or strangled you to death. Marzio had the feeling he was not one of the harmless ones. 

"Good day, My Lord Prince," the Demon offered bowing deeply across his saddle at Ignis. "How are you today? In good spirits, I see." 

"Lord Terien," Ignis replied sharply, as if to say 'I was until you got there'. "Is it something I can do for you?" 

"Of course, Your Highness," the Demon answered, pretending not to have noticed the coldness in the prince's voice. "It has been a long time since we have seen each other, and I keep hearing these wonderful things about your new Angelian friend." He threw a quick glance in Marzio's general direction and added, "I rather hoped you could introduce him to me." 

"Oh dear, what _was_ I thinking?" Ignis answered meekly. "Marzio, meet Lord Terien, Duke Merquil-Yist's son and first in line to inherit his father's land and title. Terien, this is Lord General Marzio Zain-Reil, High Commander of the Army of Angelia and heir to the County of Meralda." 

From the look on his face, it was very clear Terien's ego had just taken a serious blow. Not only had Ignis considered Marzio higher in rank than he was, but he had also chosen to stress out Marzio's titles. This did not bode well to someone who was part of one of Demonis' most important families, and it also told Marzio exactly how much Ignis liked Terien. Which was very little, apparently. So now the ignoring look Marzio had received turned into intense scrutiny from two dark eyes filled with anger and suspicion and curiosity at who this new favourite could be. 

Terien smiled a snake's smile, and bowed his head a little to acknowledge Marzio's presence. "It is a pleasure to meet you, General. You seem to have caught quite a lot of our prince's attention. Congratulations." 

"Milord," Marzio answered very properly, his hand reaching involuntarily for the dagger at his side. The lord paled a little but regained his composure as Marzio retracted his hand. 

"Yes Terien, I was thinking of giving him General Neri-Lokh's job when she becomes Master of the Monastery. He would make a wonderful Supreme Commander," Ignis intervened, enjoying the way Terien jumped in his saddle as if burned. 

"Surely, my lord, you cannot be serious!" he protested, but Ignis' face was very stern. Marzio knew Ignis was only teasing and concealing his smile under a scowl, which provided enough reasons for Terien to reconsider coming there as a good idea. 

So he bowed again, "If you excuse me, Your Highness, I must go now. General Zain-Reil," and he turned and urged his horse back the way he had come from, putting as much distance as he could between himself and the two. 

Ignis let his mask drop and chuckled evilly, and the few who had witnessed the exchange joined in. Back in Angelia, Marzio would have been really upset after such a meeting, but now he could only share their fun. The look on the man's face had been simply too precious, and Ignis was such a good actor when he wanted to be... 

"That was a really mean joke you played on him," he whispered to the prince sometime after they were on the move once more. "Can we do it again?" And Ignis, who had only recently stopped thinking about the incident, was sent into another fit of mirth. 

In the next two hours, the slightly sloped plane gave way to hills covered with trees, which soon turned into a forest that got thicker the more they advanced. They reached the hunting camp about an hour before sunset, a large clearing crossed by a small stream that had by now been filled with tents of all forms and sizes. The Angelian was surprised to recognize Ignis' old tent somewhere in the middle, flanked by other two and with a rather wide space around them separating them from the rest. The other tents, some of which looked very extravagant, had been perched closer to one another, leaving a large access way leading from the forest path to the prince's accommodations and also a wider space in front of four very large tents that were most likely used to store food and supplies. There were also places specially chosen for campfires, as well as a wide encircled space for the horses; also the wagons had been placed out of the way. 

A small problem rose as to how the Angelians would be accommodated, one which Ignis solved by pairing the lords and giving them two tents they could use, as for Marzio... Well, poor Marzio received an amused look from Ignis. "I was hoping you would not mind sharing with Tempesta." 

The two generals looked at each other, then at Ignis. He was serious about it. 

It had been known from the beginning Owen would sleep in Ignis' tent - as Captain of the Guard, it was his duty. And it would be safe like this, with Tempesta able to keep an eye on him, for the five Angelians were still hostages no matter what treatment they received. Besides, it could have been worse - he could have been stuck into a tent with his intolerant countrymen. Although Marzio doubted Ignis would ever do that to him, not after seeing the results that particular experience had produced. 

As for Tempesta, she simply shrugged. "If it's alright with you." 

Marzio nodded, and took his things into the woman's tent, the one set at the right of Ignis' own, noting that the larger items he had sent by cart were already there. He resigned himself to spending his nights all alone on his cot, dreaming of Ignis being there with him. 

* * *

The efficiency with which the hunt had been organized in advance was a little scary. On the first morning, Marzio awoke only to find the camp bustling with activity. Even some of the nobles were up and about at that early hour, grouped around campfires and sharing tales of the previous year's hunt, or discussing whatever it was they fancied at the moment. 

Locating Ignis in the crowd proved a difficult task; Marzio finally found him in one of the empty tents, surrounded by not a few officers and guards. The Angelian had previously noted that almost half of the people that would take part in the hunt - excluding the guards - were military, a fact not so surprising in Demonis but which said very much about the support a Dreak Prince might receive. 'Good for him,' the general thought. 

"Marzio," Ignis called as soon as he noticed his presence - sooner than expected, with all the people going in and out of the tent -, "I was meaning to speak to you before we left. What would you prefer to do today: go on with the highborn and such, or stick with me and the guards?" Seeing the puzzled look on the general's face, he explained, "They're hunting for sport; we're hunting for dinner." The last remark was met with cheery laughter from Ignis' companions. 

There was really no question to what Marzio's answer will be. "I'll stay with you. That way, I'm less likely to be asked to kill foxes for some lady's cloak lining." 

 "Whoa there, General!" Beren replied. "Our ladies usually chase their own pelts! Though I am certain they might have asked you to do it for them, as a favour. I bet there will be many hearts broken by your decision. No Prince and no Angelian General... Lord Terien will be crushed!" 

Marzio doubted it, but Ignis obviously didn't, for he snorted in the commander's direction. "Beren, if you value your hide you won't mention that cocky duke son's name in my presence! I'd rather be off campaigning then spending one hour in his company! Now, if you excuse me," he nodded at the other Demons, "I am going to see that everything else is in good order." 

Marzio followed Ignis out of the tent, matching his stride to the prince's. "So, Terien's that awful, huh?" 

Ignis turned his head to face Marzio, stopping for just an instant to voice his discontent. "Don't talk to me about Terien. He is worse than Lavian. At least with the High Priest I know what to expect. But with Terien Merquil-Yist..." He shrugged and exhaled heavily before starting to walk again. "Take this little piece of advice, Marzio. Stay as far away from him as possible, and try not to get on his bad side. It will prove difficult, seeing that you are my _friend_ and all, but try it nonetheless." 

Marzio nodded and kept silent for a while, digesting the implications. 'Well, you didn't expect him to be well-liked by everyone, did you? Were he not a prince, there would still be many to envy him. All you can do is watch both your and his back for as long as you're here.' 

"So, what are you supposed to be doing now? I've rarely seen you so energetic when it came to business." Marzio asked. 

Ignis smiled, but did not stop walking. "I am going to make sure there are enough guards going with the main hunting party to prevent any incident. Afterwards, I am going to personally see to it that nobody is left behind when they leave. And _then_ , I am going to get on my horse and get the rest of _my_ hunting party and scour these woods for anything that could remotely be called dinner. And you are coming with me, so that I can make sure you won't 'accidentally' get shot." 

Marzio could not help agreeing about the last part, and forced himself to keep his hands at his sides and try hard not to hug Ignis. "Sounds like a plan to me. And what do I do until then?" 

"You, my dear, can either go wait in your tent, or give me a hand by finding Owen and helping him with the supply mules." He turned to Marzio and grinned. "And if I am satisfied with your behaviour today, I will find a way to arrange for some entertainment tonight. What do you say?" 

Marzio grinned back. "You are evil, you know. One of the most twisted-minded, devilish persons I have met! So, for your own sake, I hope the 'entertainment' you have in mind does not involve me sharing a tent with your Supreme Commander again. She snores!" 

And with that, Marzio turned and made his way to the mess tent, having previously caught sight of the Captain of the Guards going in. 'Secrecy be damned! I will find a way to sneak into your tent tonight, Ignis, even if it kills me!' he swore to himself. 

The preparations took less time than Marzio had predicted. About two hours after dawn, the main hunting party left the encampment, and with it the other four Angelians. Marzio had judged their departure as the perfect time to get his own gear, so he had managed to avoid any confrontation with either the four lords, or the rest of the Demon highborn. 

'Strategy becomes helpful when one least expects it,' he reasoned, watching the trail of dust the horses had left behind. After finally placing his supplies inside the saddle bags - water, food, extra arrows, - and making sure his sword, crossbow and quiver were secured about his person, he mounted and steered his mare toward the mess tent, where the prince and his escort were supposed to gather. 

Ignis was not there yet, but Beren was; Tempesta and Owen had ridden off with the nobles, but only because Ignis had ordered them to. The prince had reckoned that, with the Angelians present, it could never be too safe; but since he trusted Marzio he had spirited his best guards to keep the others away from trouble. Or trouble away from them, if necessary. 

"So, General," Commander Beren greeted him, "are you ready for the hunt of your life?" 

"It's hardly that," Marzio assured him. "The hunt of my life involved a rabid desert tiger. It was great fun, too, until one of my companions decided to take the beast down with a knife!" 

"And you were there just in time to retrieve that knife for him, no?" Ignis' voice came from behind, making Marzio and Beren turn to face him. The commander bowed his head, and Marzio followed suite, afraid that his familiarity with the prince might look suspicious. 

"How did you know?" 'I mean, aside from seeing the claw marks on my left thigh,' he added in his mind. 

Ignis smiled. "Call it a lucky guess. I can easily picture you rescuing someone's life without thinking about your own." 

One of the present officers snorted. "Just what we need - two of them!" 

"Come now, Lynn," Ignis tsked. "You'll only scare my guest, and before the hunt's even started. What will he think of me?" And without waiting for an answer, he urged his stallion on, leaving the poor woman shaking her head after him. 

Marzio made a mental note to ask her what that exchange had been about, and followed the riders eastward, in the cheers of those few guards and servants that would remain in camp. 

Their hunt turned out to be rather rewarding, for there was plenty of game in the ancient forest. Marzio took down two deer and a few rabbits, but mostly he was fascinated by the ancient trees that reigned supreme. This was a thick oak forest, nothing like the rare woods of his native country. Several steep climbs convinced Marzio that the Demonis-bred mare was a more suitable mount for this region than his own horse, and he praised Ignis' insight again. As for the prince himself... well, he was magnificent as usual, and more at ease among his fellow warriors than he had been at Court. Riding side by side with Marzio, he satisfied some of the general's curiosities about the forest, or pointed out where his lover could find the information that eluded him. 

Sometime early in the afternoon they decided they could head back for camp, having hunted enough game to last them for dinner and breakfast. But as they rode back for about ten minutes their scout stopped abruptly and dismounted, studying the ground for a few moments before looking up directly at Ignis. "Bear," he announced calmly. 

"Male?" Ignis inquired. 

"Most likely. And a great one at that, by the size of these marks." 

"Right," the prince nodded, turned to Marzio. "How good are you at handling a spear?" 

"Good enough," Marzio replied. "Why do you ask?" But Ignis' smile did not require any interpretation. They were going after that bear. 

Ignis only kept Marzio, Beren, the scout and nine of the guards with him, and sent the others back to camp with the collected game. They followed the tracks, each armed with two spears and being as silent as possible. When the tracks got fresh enough, they acted extra-careful. They were still mounted - Ignis was not planning to risk anybody's life because of a bear they really didn't need to go take down. But Marzio suspected there was something else behind this sudden pursuit. 

He found out the reason very soon. Motioning for them to stop, the prince turned on his horse so he could face Marzio and looked him straight in the eyes. "It's time to put all that theory into practice, my friend. I hope you still recall what you have to do. This is not one of those small specimens that you find on the plains; it will be a really large one, by the size of the tracks. So if you have any question, ask it now. If you are afraid something might go wrong, now is the time to turn back." 

"I want to do this," Marzio said firmly. In the end, it all came down to one thing: huntsman's pride, pure and obstinate. "And I'm sure you won't let it kill me if things _do_ go wrong." 

Nothing went wrong, though, except he had to use five spears to kill the beast. They caught up with it at the river, and it was indeed a magnificent specimen, with a thick dark fur that was greying around its neck and nuzzle. It was quite heavy too, considering winter was coming and the animal was preparing itself for hibernation during the cold season. Marzio had no doubt it could have easily taken down a bull. The first two spears only managed to gain its attention. But as it raised itself on his hinder legs, in a breathtaking display of animal strength, there could be no hesitation. Two of the three spears went straight into its heart, the other barely missing but hitting the chest as well. The animal gave a tremendous roar as it fell onto the pebbles of the riverbed, and groaned in agony a few more times before meeting its demise. Still Ignis would not let Marzio get closer then a few feet, checking it was truly dead for himself, his dagger held tightly in his hand as if the Demon half-expected the beast to get up. But then he let out a relieved breath and motioned it was safe to come near, so Marzio did so only to realize how large the animal truly was - twice as large as any of the bears he had seen in Angelia, and he had seen plenty. Something worth risking your life for, Beren said while he helped Marzio to skin the beast. And Ignis threw himself at Marzio, nearly trampling him as he hugged his lover tight, and kissed him on both cheeks, and spun him around a few times before releasing him and saying Marzio had done well, really well, and that he was proud of him. 

They left the meat there, covered by a pile of rocks; they had no use for it anyway. But the bearskin, Marzio's trophy, was laden on one of the spare horses and taken back to camp, where it would be properly prepared for the long route back to Angelia. 

It was nearly dark when they arrived, and the Demons gave him a triumphal entry into camp, just to spite the highborn that had more than likely returned by this time. Marzio had heard marching songs in his life, but the one his ears were treated to had nothing to do with the lewd things soldiers usually came up with when being short of a good lay for too long. This one was a ballad about a great huntsman, it seemed, and after hearing the chorus a few times he just had to sing along, especially because Ignis prompted him to. Needless to say, they raised the whole damned camp from their dinner, and everybody gathered to see what the fuss was all about. And if Marzio had thought he had seen Kelan's worse face, he was treated to a spectacle as the advisor stared at him as if he had suddenly grown a second head and swallowed a horse at the same time. Which meant the old man would probably be mad for days and avoid Marzio as much as possible. 

And then the party in his honour began. Ignis wanted no less, nor did Beren and Tempesta and Owen and gods knew how many others. Marzio was fed roasted deer and white bread, watered down with three cups of Ignis' favourite wine, and he was forced to narrate the event about half a dozen times before the prince declared nobody was to ask again or _he_ would burst. Hunting tales were exchanged around the campfires; there was music and dancing and Marzio almost pulled Ignis up for a dance, but he noticed Terien eyeing him hungrily and decided against it, retreating to his tent earlier then it would have been expected. Luckily he had the excuse of a tiring day so nobody thought about it twice. His head was still swarming with the thrill of the hunt, but his body demanded its due share of rest, so he decided to go to bed immediately. 

But no sooner had he pulled away the woollen blanket his pallet had come with than the tent's flap parted to allow in not only Tempesta, but Owen as well. And as if it were not enough, they were kissing! 

It was impossible for them not to have known he was there; he had bid them good night only a few moments ago. The general had the uncanny feeling something was at play here, something he didn't know about. What were these people up to? 

Breaking the kiss, Owen cleared his throat in Marzio's direction. "Say Marzio, you don't mind staying awake a little longer, do you? There's a stunning moon out tonight." 

The Angelian, beet-red by now, took the suggestion and got out of the tent as soon as he possibly could. Only when the cold air struck him did he realize he had left both his tunic and his cloak inside. He swore, but there was no way he was not going back in there any time soon! He resorted to wrapping his wings around himself against the wind. Not too much of a protection but at least the feathers would keep him warm for a while. 

He neared the bearskin that had been stretched in front of the tent between two spears. He looked at it fondly - he knew his uncle would love this trophy. His little nephew and niece would stare at it in awe, and say what a great hunter their Uncle Marzio was. He smiled at the thought of his family, and ran his right hand through the black-brown fur. 

A cloak was placed around him, still bearing the heat of the person who had worn it previously. An elegant hand covered his and another one was placed on his shoulder, warmth seeping through the gloves and into Marzio's cold flesh. "Magnificent," Ignis' voice came from aside him. 

Marzio pulled the cloak closer about his body. "Tell that to your cursed captain! One would think the champion of the day deserved a little respect!" 

Ignis shook his head. "I doubt those two will be out of there until dawn. Come with me. No friend of mine is going to freeze to death in this camp, and that goes double for you." 

The guards outside the prince's tent overheard their discussion but did not give any sign of suspicion. They saluted and Ignis asked not to be disturbed until morrow. "And tell Captain Alisi-Feit that, since he's made his own sleeping arrangements, now he's stuck to them permanently." Marzio was sure that the two men had exchanged curious glances after they retired. 

The tent looked empty without the opulent desk to fill the space. A rack of weapons and other items that had previously been stored in the back had taken its place, though. Marzio was led through the dividing curtain to see a coal burner and an additional pallet had been placed there. Also, the thin covers on Ignis' pillow-bed had been replaced by a thick coverlet. 

"I doubt I'll ever be warm again," Marzio sighed, wrapping his hands around himself while Ignis removed the cloak from around him and threw it on the pallet. 

"You will tonight," the prince announced as he picked up the pillow and threw it for Marzio to catch. "I am _really sorry_ that my suggestion left you out in the cold like this. Put this next to mine please." 

Marzio did as he was told, sat down on Ignis' makeshift bed and began removing his boots, praising whatever god or goddess was listening for the warmth inside the tent. "Is it always so chilly in Demonis this time of the year? It feels like Midwinter," he mumbled as he looked up at Ignis for an answer. But he was left speechless as he caught sight of his lover, now naked to the waist, in the process of stretching himself, lean muscles tense as his arms were pulled upward, hands joined above his head. 

'And those _damned_ leather trousers are not leaving much to the imagination, are they?' Marzio asked himself, guiltily thinking of how easy it would be to simply get up and go where Ignis stood and persuade him to let Marzio remove the rest of his clothing, and then perhaps kiss every inch of the white skin until Ignis just begged to be taken... 

'No!' his conscience ordered, trying to fight down the rising sensations in his body. 'You cannot do this; not now, not here! Too great a risk, for both of you!' 

"Are you having evil thoughts about me, beloved?" came Ignis' voice, moulded into a seductive purr as the prince let his arms down and came toward Marzio, one leg carefully placed in front of the other, hips swaying enticingly with every step he took. 

Marzio forced his head aside, trying not to look. "Khest, Ignis! You are not being any help! You know we can't..." 

"Can't what?" Fingers ran down his face and neck, following the curves of his shoulder and arm. "Can't make love? Why, because I said so before we left Aquiline? I meant it then, but after today... Besides, I thought you enjoyed a little adventure, taking risks... I am not wrong, am I?" 

The general looked up, defeated. "You are not. But the scandal..." 

Ignis shook his head, kneeling in front of his lover and gently picking up Marzio's arms, placing them around his waist and crossing them at his back, his eyes pleading for Marzio to keep them there. "No scandal, I promise you that. We just need to be careful not to make too much noise, that's all. Kelan is at least two hundred feet away, and the guards will make sure no one gets close enough to hear or disturb us." 

"The guards?" Marzio stifled helplessly 

"Come now, you really didn't think we could keep it from them, did you? There are always two of them stationed on the corridor at night, and we have not been particularly careful not to be overheard. But they are loyal to me and me alone. Had any of them betrayed us, we would have known long ago." 

His breath was warm against Marzio's chilled skin as he drew close, so close... It would be easy to close the distance, to give in to temptation. And Ignis was right, damnit! He was right and they both knew it. Fighting temptation was so much harder than just accepting it, letting it envelop you... 

"I know you want me, Marzio. I saw it in your eyes the first moment you laid your eyes on me, that day inside your tent. You wanted me in your bed right then and there." 

"Yes," Marzio whispered, his fingers flexing as they felt the line of Ignis' trousers, making their way to the lacings in front. "Hell yes... though I denied it with every breath." 

"Then what is keeping you from it now? We have done this before. By Drako, _I_ am more than willing and so are _you_." The lean arms were now circling Marzio's neck, and Ignis was deliberately keeping himself just inches away, daring Marzio to close the distance. Daring him to acknowledge his own desires. 

And the general gladly took the challenge. They kissed passionately for minutes that seemed like eternity. The offending leather pants were quickly disposed of, as well as the other items the two wore - all except Marzio's shirt. 

Into the dim light of the single candle lit inside the tent, Ignis smiled as he stopped Marzio's hands just when he was about to rid himself of the silk shirt he was wearing. "And how exactly did you come to wear _my_ clothes, General?" 

Marzio was horrified at first, recalling that the shirt he had on happened to be the one Ignis had lent him one night after his own had been 'damaged'; the same shirt he had _deliberately_ put on that morning, in order to have something of Ignis' close to himself, since the real person was 'forbidden ground'. 

But Ignis was only teasing as usually, and with the same smile he said "Keep it on!" so Marzio did, and lowered his now naked lover onto the soft pillows, joining him promptly and pulling the coverlet over them both in order to keep away the cold. 

Ignis had by now become somewhat cooperative in bed, though he did by far more than simply lie there and let Marzio take him. But somehow the Angelian always landed on top lately, which had turned from mere coincidence to a thought that haunted Marzio. 

"Why do you let me do this to you?" he asked while caressing the now familiar body. He knew every curve, every muscle, every single inch of that body. He could have found any of Ignis' pleasure spots blindfolded and into a dark room, if the man were standing in front of him. A gentle touch here, a bit more pressure there, and the Demon would be squirming in delight. "Why do you let me take you, night after night? I know what submitting to me like this must do to your pride." 

His lover merely silenced him and smoothed his brow - Marzio had not realized he had been scowling. 

"It has only been four times, beloved; tonight not included. And why would I find it degrading? Because I let you have your way with me, is that it?" And when Marzio nodded, he went on. "Has it ever occurred to you that I might prefer it this way?" 

"What!?" 

"You heard me. One night not so long ago, you told me once that you liked being the one who dominates, remember?" 

"Yes but..." 

"But nothing! I, on the other hand, enjoy letting my control slip away for a couple of hours. If I do not consciously drop it a little every now and then, things get ugly, remember?" 

Marzio understood now. "Like with Kelan. How long had it been? Three months? Four?" 

Ignis laughed a little, all amorous intentions forgotten for the moment. "Two years, nine months and five days. I can tell you that, because it was the day right after Rasya's funeral, the day I had last given in to despair and cried myself into unconsciousness for at least five times in a row. Afterwards, I just locked my heart away." 

"And what happened?" Marzio could not help asking. Ignis rarely spoke about these things, and never so directly. 

"My defences backfired. I hold you directly responsible for that, by the way. And just in time, too," he added, sensing Marzio beginning to panic. "Now, why don't you resume your earlier activities, hmm? I was just starting to enjoy myself." 

During the whole discussion, Marzio's body had not been completely unresponsive to Ignis' proximity, even if his mind had been elsewhere. The prince's body showed equal signs of arousal as he felt around under the thick coverlet, and soon Marzio's hand was busying itself with bringing Ignis to a full erection while the Demon returned the favour. Their mouths joined in a warm, wet sparring of tongues until  Marzio had to pull away as breathing was getting harder with his mouth busy savouring Ignis' honey-sweet lips. 

"Oil," he asked looking down at Ignis, all that exquisite pale skin now flushed pink, and the untameable eyes looking up at him from behind long, dark lashes. What had he done to deserve such a perfect lover? Was it a cruel joke from the gods, or perhaps a reward for some deed unknown to him? 

"At your left, under the pillows. Either that, or top nightstand drawer. It's _always_ there," Ignis said, his breath a puffy cloud in the autumn night. " _Hurry up_!" he commanded when Marzio had troubles finding what he was looking for. His right hand joined the endeavour and the troublesome vial of oil was finally located. 

" _Now_ who's the eager one?" Marzio asked recalling Ignis' words their first night together, and spreading some of the oil on his hands and his erection. 

"You should talk! You have no idea how - ahhh - hard it was to keep from - mmmm - truly kissing you today... tonight - ohhh, Marzio, deeper, please! Yes, that's it! Ahhh!" 

It was hard not to give in at his lover's every command while two of his fingers were being sucked hungrily by the prince's feverish hungry body. So Marzio did what Ignis asked, knowing his fingertips were pressing against the Demon's pleasure spot by the sounds Ignis was making. The prince's voice was a bit hushed, but then again they did not want to wake the whole camp! 

"Ready?" the general asked, feeling his lover was about to come and he himself was hard as hell. He pulled out his fingers and purposely spread more oil on his erection, then he pulled Ignis' legs up and apart and let them rest on his shoulders for support as he positioned himself. The coverlet was still around their bodies - a wonder really, with all the trashing around -, a shroud against the world. The head of his manhood was pressed against Ignis' opening and all Marzio had to do was wait for the right time, for Ignis to draw his breath and then - 

It was in; soon the rest followed. They had developed some kind of pattern, a system to not unnecessarily harm the prince nor keep Marzio waiting for too long. It was amazing what one as inexperienced in these matters as Ignis had been could come up with. But then again, Ignis had confessed of having had anal sex with women before. Marzio suspected it had been in order not to get them pregnant, but what did he know of such things? He had never been with a woman, nor was he planning to. 

His thrusts got faster after a bit of half-conscious coercion from Ignis, and the general knew that his lover was about to come, felt it in his own being as the burgundy eyes grew large and the sensuous lips parted, and Ignis' body began spasming. 

With a last coherent thought the Demon pulled Marzio's head down, pressing their mouths together as he orgasmed and forcing Marzio to swallow his scream of release. He then went utterly still for a few moments, and Marzio began to fear he had passed out when the closed eyes parted, and his mouth finally released Marzio's. And even if nothing was said, he knew Marzio had yet to come, that he was still aroused and painfully so, and buried deep into the heat of his body. 

"Would it be easier for you if we changed position?" he suddenly asked, and Marzio released a breath. For a moment, he had thought Ignis would just push him away. But no, he would never do that! 

"Beloved, are you alright?" He was being shaken lightly, and realized that for a moment he had been somewhere else, with someone else. A ghost from his past, someone whose cruelty he would never forget. 

_'What do you think I am? Your fucking catamite? Get away from me right now! I don't want you anywhere near me ever again!'_

"I'm sorry," Marzio whispered, pushing away some of the red strands that had plastered themselves onto Ignis' face, in order to kiss his temple. "You were saying?" 

"I was asking you if you would like to change position." And though the candle had almost burned itself out, Marzio saw the tenderness on the prince's face, in his eyes. 

"If you don't mind. Could you get on your side?" he asked pulling out and releasing his hold as Ignis repositioned himself so Marzio would be behind him now. It went a bit difficult with the wings but soon he was as comfortable as he could get and let Marzio lift his leg and slip inside him again. 

"Take your time," Ignis told him, but it did not take long - Marzio had been nearly there to begin with, so all it took were a few deep thrusts before he felt his orgasm hit him, and he allowed himself the luxury of keeping an arm around Ignis and pressing their bodies together, desperate for the contact, for the man's presence. 

When he could move again, he realized he was tasting blood, and it was not his own. He was also aware of a hand pressing against the back of his head, hard; a hand which released Marzio as soon as he moved, whose fingers were soon pressed against those of the general's hand, against Ignis' flat stomach. There was a ruffle of black feathers as Ignis did pull away this time, to turn around and gather a few red drops from the corner of Marzio's mouth. The prince sniffed at it and then looked up. "Gods, but you bite hard!" 

He _what_? "Damn! Ignis, I'm sorry, I didn't realize..." 

"No!" Ignis stopped the general from throwing his hands up in self defence. "I was the one to pull your head down. You were about to... umm, how can I put this? Growl rather loudly." 

"Khest! Let me see this, I hope it is not bad... oh hell!" 

It was deep, and right above the intricate Dreak tattoo on Ignis' right shoulder. And what was worse, it was still bleeding, red rivulets making their way down Ignis' back. 

Marzio snorted. "This could leave a mark. Maybe you should ask Tempesta or Owen heal it for you tomorrow morning. But we need to clean it first." 

"You are quite a sight, you know, fussing over me like my old nurse used to. You can clean it if you want; I don't mind the mark though. It will remind me I am merely human." 

Marzio revolted. "But Ignis, what if anyone sees it? It is clearly not from an animal, not in this part of the body, and..." 

"Marzio, _listen to me_. Just forget about it. I could heal it myself if I wanted to. Now why don't you get it clean and we can both get some sleep? There's a cloth next to the water basin, and water in the pitcher. Go get them." 

Prompted into movement, Marzio got up and soon returned with the soaked cloth, and washed away the caking blood, not missing Ignis' hiss when he touched the swelling marks. 

And he also realized something. "You can heal yourselves? The Dreak, I mean." 

Another soft hiss as Ignis snatched the cloth from him to remove other bodily fluids from their persons. The wound was as clean as it would get, anyway. "All the Dreak? No. Me in particular? Yes, but only minor wounds. It requires a lot of concentration, and I would simply be too weak to do it if the injury were severe." He aimed for the basin and the cloth splashed around a bit as it landed inside it. "No come here, before you start worrying again." 

Marzio was pulled into Ignis' arms quite unceremoniously, and struggled a bit to get into a comfortable position. Ignis blew off what was left of the candle and they just held each other in the dark. 

"Asleep?" Ignis whispered after a while. 

"Not yet." 

"Would be indiscreet of me to ask a personal question?" 

"What is it?" Ignis rarely asked personal questions, and never before had he been so cautious. Was it something that could make Marzio uncomfortable? Probably, but the general felt that he could trust his lover with anything. "Come, say." 

It came as a whisper in his ear, at the same time Ignis tightened his hold as if to make sure Marzio knew the prince cared about him strongly enough. "What did they do to you, to shatter your trust like this?" 

Marzio knew who _they_ were, and why Ignis had been careful in asking about them. His former lovers. Fortunately there was a great difference between them and the Demon prince, and Marzio knew how to appreciate that properly. 

"It is an irony, really. As Kelan said, I like handsome men. But you rarely find any in the Angelian army, and most of those you do find do not have the right inclinations. So the best place to look for a suitable partner is at Court." 

"Courtiers," Ignis agreed in a whisper. "Most of them are a flimsy bunch, always plotting but lacking the backbone to carry out their plans. They haven't even heard about the concept of morality, and you must always beware the pretty ones." 

"A good advice. I wish I would have followed it and save myself from having to learn this the hard way. Being born a nobleman myself, one would think I would fit in easily. Unfortunately, it was not the case - even if my uncle is a count and I his heir, a country nobleman is always looked down on until he does something to gain their attention - something like becoming Crown Princess Selena's friend and confidant." Marzio looked at Ignis expecting him to be surprised, but the Demon shook his head; he had already known that particular information. 

So the general continued, "It was silly; all those that had avoided me before seemed rather interested in me now. And having gained some military achievements did not hurt either. There were many who wanted me in their beds, but it turned out I was somewhat of a disappointment. I don't know what they actually expected from me in that area; the truth is that every lover I had quickly tired of me and moved on. I always knew that was bound to happen sooner or later, but I still held some little hope I would find someone who would care about my feelings and not throw me away like an old toy. 

"With my last lover, I had dared believe it would be different. His father was Uncle Derek's friend, and Venris and I had practically known each other our whole lives. What I had not realized was that he had changed greatly since I had last seen him, which was before I entered Military School. He had become one of _them_ , and only cared about himself. He hurt me even more than the others, because he made me give up hope to ever find someone else. And then..." 

Marzio sighed softly. "... and then you came along. Fierce and proud, and incredibly beautiful, you just walked into my camp and told me that you did not want to kill me, because you thought I was worth something. I was awed that a Demon, someone I had been taught to hate with all my heart, would be able to see me as anything more than one who threatened to conquer his country. And then you saved my life, my worthless life, and gave me so much in return." Marzio looked up, to be able to see Ignis' face as he answered the Angelian's coming question. "Why did you do it, Ignis? You barely knew me, and certainly you could not be feeling as you do now." 

A ghost of a smile crossed the prince's face. "But you are wrong; I felt something for you even then. I had been told who you were, by Tanis and a few others, and certainly knew you were an honourable man. I didn't know I would like you the moment I saw you, though." His brow creased a bit. "And there were other reasons as well, reasons you would not comprehend at this point. Anyway, I suspected that underneath that submissive mask you wore so well hid a kindred soul, and I never could resist a good challenge. The fact that we were attracted to each other physically did not exactly come as a surprise, either. However, sex has always come second on my agenda; it is your personality that draws me to you, the reason I will keep you in my heart for as long as I live." 

Marzio buried his face deep into Ignis' hair, and drew himself closer to the prince's warm side. There were strange forces at work there, and he was certain that Ignis knew a lot more about them then he let people believe. However, he did not doubt the fact that Ignis' feelings were genuine. They had to be, for the prince had never lied to him concerning what he felt about a person, and especially not when the person in question was Marzio himself. 

"I just hope you know what you're doing, my friend," he whispered against Ignis' shoulder. 

Ignis' breath was warm against the Angelian's cheek, his voice coming out sleepily. "What was that, Marzio?" 

"Nothing, my prince. Good night." 

"Pleasant dreams to you, beloved."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Dedicated to all my readers. Have a wonderful summer and a wonderful year and a wonderful century! Happy birthday, Ignis!

# Reverie

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

You sleep, my angel, holding me in your arms. 

There are few nights like this one, when it is you who shares his protectiveness with me. Few nights when you forget your insecurities in exchange of my love. It is I who always holds you, shelters and protects you. It is you who feel the need to cuddle against me, night after night. 

Who would have said that the famous Angelian High Commander was so gentle a lover, and so starved for attention? You always seem so secure, hiding behind your armour. But then again, I do the same thing. 

It is a point we have in common, you and I. We wear our shiny armours into battle, but few realize those armours can be so easily broken. All it would take is patience, and perhaps a little friendship... and love. 

I smile and raise my head from the strong shoulder I have been using as my pillow tonight, and I look up at you. Your face, even shadowed by the night, looks peaceful to me. It is another rare event, for you usually hide from the world against my chest, holding on desperately while bad dreams plague your rest. No, nothing like my nightmares, or even my encounters with a daimon creature from another realm. Yours are not real images, but rather inner fears gaining control when you are most vulnerable. 

I know, for I have searched your mind for them; I tried to douse their violent flow. To a certain extent, I have managed... but there is still so much pain hidden inside you, a pain I cannot reach unless you let me do it. And I don't think either of us is ready for that step just yet. It requires something I refuse to admit to, the same thing you fear it might be a lie. 

Gently, I run my hand over your face, and touch my lips to yours as I have done before, months ago in a war tent. Do you remember that night, and our first kiss? I think you do, even if you believe it was just your fantasy. I saved your life that night, and now your life belongs tome. 

Such a selfish statement... but I am a selfish lover. A jealous one, too, even if one might not say so at first sight. I envy those who got to you first, and hate them for hurting you, abandoning you. How could they, I ask myself, when you are such a marvel to behold? 

A modest marvel, true - for how many times have you denied your own beauty, or underestimated your charm? You may not be a courtier... but you were not raised to be one. You were taught to be a warrior, at ease among those like him and not in the falseness of a Court. Being a bit of both, I think I can understand you, the complexity that hides behind a simple exterior. 

I confess, I did not expect you to be as you are. I thought my chosen one would be pure of both body and soul, and frail like a porcelain doll. But we don't always get what we expect, do we? And, honestly, I am very happy with what I got. You are my perfect match; although I'm sure you and most of the world don't realize it, and we'll most likely go through many arguments until you are ready to accept it. 

Ah, but this is still faraway... and right now, we are merely sleeping in each other's arms, looking forward to an uncertain future. 

There are many things I wish I could tell you, beloved, and yet I cannot say! I answer most of your questions; but there are others, left unasked. You see, I am forbidden to reveal anything that might influence your choice. You must decide your own path, without interference. 

I say it's impossible. I have already severely interfered. But how could I stay away? How, when your eyes were pleading for my affection? How, when I felt your hurt and wanted to drive it away, to replace it with strength and confidence?  And damnit, you are so handsome and don't even realize it! 

I sigh and bury my face against your neck, against wavy hair and warm skin. I feel your body against me, solid and strong, stronger than mine... I run my hand through pristine feathers, rendered a dark lavender in the night. Your wings are spread beneath us, like a sacrificial pledge to unknown gods. 

I know these gods, and I know their will. But how much longer do I have to wait? No matter, it will be a long winter. You are going back home soon; I haven't told you yet but will tomorrow morning. Back to your family, to your friends... Will you forget me once you get there? 

I smile against your skin. No, you won't forget. It will be a long winter for the both of us. But perhaps next spring our sun will shine anew... 

My brave general, tonight I pledge my heart to you. Tonight, when your rest his peaceful and your heart at ease. Tonight, though you are asleep and do not know it; because it's something that I need to do. 

I have never felt like this, beloved. Not even for Rasya, because I knew what she and I had would not be eternal. I did not wish for her death, but I realize it was necessary. She wouldn't have liked to be pushed aside by an Angelian man, and would have fought for my affection. As it is, you had no competition except for my hardened heart. And even that melted at the sight of two green eyes and a lovely smile. 

You should smile more - it suits you. You should be happy, too; when all this is behind us and you are mine, I'll make you smile, truly smile, every day of our life. 

I have faith in you, you see. I know you will make the right choice, for us and for our lands. I only wish I knew what the price will be. 

No matter - I should finish my pledge now. I give my heart to you, forever to hold it as I do the same with yours. My love will be for you only, and I shall never let anyone else own my soul. I won't betray you, and won't lie to you unless I deem it absolutely necessary. 

I'll let my mind tell you now what my lips cannot, not yet. 

As I lay here with you, I realized one thing: 

My dear Marzio, I love you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Dedicated to my dear friend Denébe, for her friendship and support, not to mention all the beta-reading she's been doing for "Shielded in Broken Armours".

# Midwinter Dream

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

I am standing in my old room - the room I grew up in, my sanctuary against the harsh reality of this world. My old room in Meralda Castle, with the old furniture and all the things I have collected over the years. My old room, my personal universe... 

... only I am a stranger here. I did not remember this place as cold as I feel it at this moment. I used to be happy here; now it is just another of those places where I do not belong. Returning home after this campaign should have been a blessing. But not even my dear mother managed to pull me away from this sudden loneliness. 

I am laying on my bed, motionless in the night, the cracking of wood in the fireplace the only sound I hear. I look up at the ceiling, my gaze empty and sad. There is something missing, always missing, inside my soul. I wish I could claim not knowing what that is - but I know all too well. 

I rise from the bed and walk toward the window. I press my hands against the frozen glass, cold penetrating my skin gradually. I try my best to ignore it, and press my forehead against the chill surface, hoping this will chase away my memories and thoughts. It does not help, however. The memory of our hunt surfaces, of you shrouding me in your cloak and taking me to your tent, and of what happened there. 

Cursing softly, I break the contact with the window. It is like every gesture, every thing, every word is working against me; my very mind is working against me. 

I sigh and give up trying to forget; I need to find another way of handling this. Perhaps, if I try to come to terms with the past, things will become more bearable in time. Perhaps... 

I sit back on the edge of my bed. I can picture you here, sprawled naked on the dark purple coverlet, your pale skin and red hair a deep contrast to the dark fabric and the black feathers of your wings. You lift one hand up at me in invitation, while the other lingers carelessly on your stomach. "Come here, beloved," you whisper seductively, and I grasp your proffered hand, bend down over you and place my mouth on your silken lips. You resist me for a moment, but then your lips part and I am once again overwhelmed by your sweet taste. 

I have always drowned in your kisses. Nobody has truly kissed me before you, my love. None of my previous lovers ever bothered to make such a great deal out of a gesture that appeared insignificant to them. But you are different; you place the greatest meanings in your kisses. 

My left hand tangles in your hair, while my right cups your face. You smile up at me, one of those sincere smiles that have always managed to undo my reasoning. You pull my head down and allow me to kiss and nimble at your throat, moaning a little. I have discovered your neck is one of the most sensitive areas of your body. One touch in the right place sends you trashing under me; your breath increases and you try to push my head away. 

I decide to have mercy on you, and use my hands to explore the rest of you. So beautiful you are, my lover, your slender body pliant under my caresses, the little sounds of pleasure you make now and then urging me on. But soon you grow impatient, and pull my body down over yours, one hand circling my waist as you rub against me, claiming my mouth again and again. 

Your legs curl around mine, and you increase your rhythm even so slightly; my moans of pleasure soon join yours and both my hands make their way down your sides, over your thrusting hips. I take hold of your thighs and push them apart. I can feel your burning need against my stomach, mere inches away from my own. 

"I want you, Marzio," you say, and there is no need for more. I know what you want - what you have always longed for. You want me to possess you; you always did, even when our roles were reversed and you were the one taking me on the heights of ecstasy. You never confessed it, but I guessed anyway. You need to abandon control for a while, and this is the safest way to do it without harming anyone. 

I part your legs further; the left one ends up coiled around my waist and backside, while the right one is still lying against the mattress, bent from the knee. I run the fingers of my right hand over your petal lips, and you suck at them obediently. When they are wet enough, I lower my hand between your legs and search for your opening, circling it slightly before my index penetrates you slowly. Even though you have loosened a bit, you are still far from being able to take me in easily. I prepare you as best I can before guiding my erection against your entry. Then I push inside of you, painfully slow for both of us. 

I know you think me overly-cautious - you have told me this on various occasions. But this is _you_ , and I have sworn never to consciously hurt you. I know that, were our parts reversed, you would be just as careful with me as I am with you. 

I am finally buried inside the tight heat that is the most intimate part of you, and I pant heavily against your sweaty skin, stealing a tender kiss before I pull out slightly, and push back in. "Aaahhh..." your cry fills the room as I rub against your pleasure spot, making you buckle against me. 

Your hands roam my body freely, and your eyes are wide open, wild with passion. You are mine, my beautiful warrior, my fierce prince! Mine, and I won't allow anyone else to have you! Your kisses, your body, your passion is mine alone! I would go through hell and back to keep you! 

We are now united in this carnal dance, moving against each other with untamed abandon. My hand finds you painfully aroused, and I work you in the same rhythm I use to push in and out, in and out, faster and faster and faster until you come, shuddering under me as your orgasm hits. This sight of you - eyes closed, lips slightly parted, limbs unable to move as floods of pleasure break through you - has always been the last thing I could remember before my shields collapsed; and so I follow, releasing my seed inside of you as my body crumbles over yours, content and warm and exhausted. 

By this time, you always regain some strength, and your hands coil around me possessively. Just as you are mine, I am yours. I know I can trust you, and that you won't let me go. I am safe in your arms; for they hide both strength and gentleness, in a way specific only to you. You were the one to stop my fall and restore my faith, giving me new dreams and ideals. You have changed my life, and you know it, and you have never asked anything in return safe for love and honesty. 

Two tears fall in the cold room. I am still alone. My fantasy cannot replace your real presence. And there is no way you can be here; you are a few hundred miles away, trapped in your palace, with your own problems to take care of. Do you ever think of me, my Demon lover, in these cold midwinter nights? Or have you found solace in the arms of another? I know you swore you would not forget me, but there is no real future for us. There are too many things separating us, at this point. Too many problems, too many prejudices. And yet... maybe you will find a way for us to be together. Your brilliant mind always comes up with the unthinkable. 

Gathering my robe around me, I make my way downstairs, and through the torch-lit hallway, finding the door to the hunting room. I light the candlestick nearest to the door, and look for one of the tangible reminders of you in this place. Pale light is cast on the large bearskin adorning one of the walls, my trophy from the hunt in the Black Mountains. I run my fingers through the short hairs, imagining your pale hand covering mine, your arms wrapping around me. Even if you are not here, I will always hold a part of you in my heart. 

"Marzio?" 

I turn my head to see a woman's figure in the doorway. It is my mother. I smile, knowing she will see this in the faint candlelight. 

She comes closer, always the concerned parent. "What is wrong, my son?" she asks. "Could you not sleep well? You are home, with your family. What is it that bothers you so?" 

I shake my head. I cannot sleep at all, no matter the place. I go on for days before collapsing for a couple of hours, exhausted. And then the dreams come. 

"I am fine, mother. Really... I am glad I came to spend some time here." 

She shakes her head as well. "You cannot fool me, Marzio. I know you, remember? The others may not see this, but there's a certain strain in you, and it won't go away. Tell me, what is it? Another lover that has left you?" 

My hand instinctively seeks the gold chain around my neck, and I finger the medallion. The metal is warm against my skin; I never take it off. I can feel the imprint on it, a burning flame - and hidden inside, a thin braid of reddish hair. 

I smile up at my mother. "No. Not this time. None of us left, we have merely been separated. But we will meet again, I am sure." I only realize I have spoken the last words loudly when mother gives me a puzzled look. "Have no fear, mother," I reassure her. "Unlike the others, this one truly loves me." 

Her voice is still uncertain. "If you say so. And does he have a name?" 

A name? Of course you have a name. All I have are memories, and your name. Your precious name, which I have entrusted to just a few dear friends. 

"His name is Ignis," I whisper. 'Prince Ignis Sagni-Dor of Demonis,' I add in my mind. 

Taking mother's hand in mine, I look outside, at the snow falling lightly over the land. Through the large windows, I can see the moon still high in the sky. It is a long time until the new dawn arrives.


	9. Chapter 9

# Midsummer Holiday

_A "Shielded in Broken Armours" Sidefic_

* * *

Marzio lay aside his book and leaned back against the tree, deciding that he was content with this unplanned holiday he and Ignis were on. There was no required socializing with a multitude of Demons he knew nothing or very little about, no attention drawn to his person for being considered a "living legend", and no particularly long list of suitors of both sexes vying for his attention. Just the two of them resting under an ancient oak on the shores of a nearby lake; it was enough. 

The general smiled, recalling the swiftness with which they had left the palace in Aquiline, in a plain and unmarked carriage, carrying nothing but a couple of trunks bundled with clothing and some food for their journey. Even their escort had been inconspicuous, two of the prince of Demonis' loyal guards dressed up as mercenaries. Oh, to be thought of as merely another bored noblemen going to attend Midsummer Festival somewhere other than the capital, where the celebrations threatened to be raucous at best... 

And here they were, three days later, at a small and cosy lodge near a silent lake that provided a sun-filled mirror to the ancient forest, with Ignis resting peacefully, dark wings spread leisurely on the soft blanket, his head cushioned on Marzio's thighs. The guards were gone for now, having accompanied the groundkeeper and her family to the nearby village to help with the Festival preparation, so they were all alone at last. 

Marzio's fingers trailed through his lover's hair as he found the loosely-tied ribbon Ignis had used to hold it back that morning, and he removed it, spreading a fall of red all around the sleeping prince. He sighed, remembering how it had looked the day before, a trailing curtain behind Ignis as they had raced through the forest, feeling careless and free, lost to the world. 

"Why did you stop?" 

Marzio looked down to find Ignis' eyes still closed, his breath still a whisper; but it had been Ignis' voice, no mistake about that. He looked down again and realized that he had indeed stopped playing with his lover's hair, although his hand was still deeply buried in it. "You're not asleep." 

A cracked eye was answer enough, but after a moment both dark orbs looked up at him, their uncanny burgundy colour more obvious in the light of day. "Merely resting. What is on your mind, beloved?" 

"I was merely thinking it's a wonderful place. Do you own all this? The forest, the lake..." 

Ignis sat up and stretched, grimacing a little as he craned his neck. "Merely a third of it. The rest belongs to the Merquil-Yist and Neri-Lokh families." He watched Marzio flinch at that. "Don't worry, there are separate lodges, and I'm sure Tempesta and Owen are busy enough on their own." 

Marzio let out an exaggerated groan. He should have known Ignis' friends would not let him run off without making sure he'd be safe. There was a saying in Demonis about Dreak usually sticking together like glue, and these three were proof of it. 

"Don't worry, I let them know I wouldn't appreciate unannounced visits." A hand patted his shoulder reassuringly before Ignis rested his head against it. "It's been too long since I've last been here, you know. I'm glad I've decided to finally return, even if it's just for a few days." 

"It's a special place." 

The prince sighed. "It was my father's secret retreat, and my grandfather's before that. I don't recall anyone but family members ever staying here. I used to come with my mother and celebrate my birthday; father would come too, if he found the time. But that was it." 

"And I?" 

"And you... _you_ , my silly angel, should know better than to ask. Tell me, Marzio, are you not my family now?" 

Emerald eyes blinked at him from underneath a fall of gold. Marzio's hair was growing fast, but Ignis did not seem to mind the added length so he hadn't shortened it. "I suppose I am, in a way. I didn't consider your proposal yet, but..." 

Marzio was stopped by a pair of warm lips covering his, making him forget what he was saying as he savoured the sweetness that was his lover, a mixture of honey and fire that always left him breathless. 

"I said you could take your time about that, and I meant it. Now," the prince said as he manoeuvred Marzio so that he was stretched on the soft blanket and looking up at the prince through blond lashes, "I believe it is time to claim my present." 

The way in which he said it unsettled the Angelian, especially since Ignis was eyeing him in a strange way. "Present? What do you mean, present? I am not..." 

"Really?" Ignis graced him with the evil chuckle that usually signalled he was up to no good. "Let me see. It's my birthday, and you're the only thing here. That makes you a present from the gods. And they seem to favour me this year," he added, caressing the red feathers of Marzio's wings. 

Ah yes. There was _that_ to consider. He knew he'd forgotten something important since that morning. 

In Angelia it was considered good fortune for a child to be born during the Midsummer or Midwinter festival. A blessing from Seleh, to be born around Midsummer, Marzio's mother would say. Well, it was five days to the festival, and to the superstitious minds Ignis was thus doubly blessed - by Seleh and Drako, by water and fire. 

The hidden truth behind it was, at times, hard to accept. But the more time Marzio spent around Ignis, the easier it got. Even when the prince came up with uncanny ways to distract him. 

But back to the matter at hand, the actual birthday present he'd gotten his lover was stashed in one of the trunks in the lodge, and if only Ignis would let Marzio up to go get it... 

"Stop squirming, will you!" The command sounded imperious enough to keep Marzio from trying to get up. "How do you expect me to enjoy my present if he's trying to get away from me?" 

"But I am _not_ your present!" 

Ignis gave him a pointed look. "But you are my lover. And I, in my great mercy as sovereign of Demonis, order you to be my birthday present. Understood?" 

The startled look on Marzio's face must have been his undoing, for he ended up kissing Marzio's shoulder in apology, and the Angelian couldn't help but join laugh. That haughty prince attitude was always a bit disconcerting when used, for Marzio could never quite figure out if Ignis was serious or not. 

This time, he didn't complain as his lover's innocent caresses grew bolder. It was what they both wanted, after all; and there was a shared trust between them now, something that had not been there at first, and which still amazed Marzio. It was strange to be trusted and asked for advice even before Ignis' oldest friends. 

The creature of fire looking down on Marzio was a sight, his hair now shining in a million different shades as the warm sun framed his lithe, toned body. Skilled hands were undressing him, quickly and mindful of his clothes until a lace would not yield. Because then, his shirt became a pile of cloth quickly thrown away, and he could feel himself exposed to the sun's rays, but more importantly to a pair of hands and a smart mouth that knew every inch of his body intimately. 

A small cry escaped him as Ignis found that sensitive spot behind his knee and, his caresses a sweet torture as he aimed to please, always to please... Those agile hands, deadly on more than one occasion, were now dancing on the general's body, and speeding up his blood until it was definitely boiling. 

"Get rid of these clothes!" Marzio rasped, pulling at Ignis' offending garments. He wanted him naked, and pleading under him. Yes, pleading was good, very good... 

"You are _not_ ordering me around today, my love. It's _my_ birthday, not yours!" 

It was all it took for Marzio give in. Ignis took him so rarely, but when he did... 

Another rip, then two quick tugs, and he found himself naked, the forest air a balm on his burning flesh. He let out a contented sigh and pleaded, "Kiss me." 

Ignis leaned down, red hair cascading down all around them, silky against Marzio's skin as Ignis teased his lips before locking their mouths into a proper kiss. 

"Sweet, so sweet..." he murmured, pulling away and preventing Marzio from following him with a firm palm on his chest. "You are made to be savoured, my angel, my love..." He nipped at Marzio's neck, kissed his way down his chest and carefully bit on a nipple, drawing a disarticulate moan from his lover. 

Marzio tugged at the prince's shirt. "Please, I need to feel you... your skin on mine... Ignis, _please_?" 

"You, my love, are in need of a lesson in obedience." This declaration was accompanied by the shirt being discarded. "Several lessons, actually. However, I don't think I'll give you any just yet; I like you spirited and - Marzio, stop that!" He slapped his lover's hands away from the waistband of his light summer trousers, but his eyes softened at Marzio's pout. "Although, you can touch me. Not _undress_ me, though," he threatened as he grabbed one of Marzio's wrists and lifted his arm, placing a kiss on his palm. 

Marzio allowed his free hand to caress the prince's hips slowly, sensually, watching his lover's eyes darken with lust. Ignis moaned and leaned down to capture his mouth again. "Mine!" he moaned. 

"Yours," Marzio agreed, pulling him as close as they could possibly get and petting the soft feathers of his wings. "I love you, Ignis." 

And how easily had the words come out, how easily followed the reply. "I love you too, my angel." 

The Angelian's hands were freely roaming Ignis' back now, going lower to clasp perfect buttocks hidden under thin fabric as he ground their pelvises together firmly, feeling Ignis shudder against his body and pull away suddenly, only to get rid of his remaining clothes and return, as naked as his lover, touching and caressing. 

Marzio's breath quickened and he buried one hand in that wonderful hair that had become an object of adoration for him. So beautiful, his Demon, his soul mate... Marzio could never deny his love, could never keep away the overwhelming security he felt each time Ignis kissed him, whispered sweet words in his ear. 

The prince's touches grew passionate as he prepared his lover, teasing and pleasuring until Marzio's flesh sang under his hands. And then they were joined, Ignis filling his lover and moving against him, rocking his body even as his hands found Marzio's arousal and began stroking it, slowing down whenever he felt tension building dangerously high, trying to delay the pleasure for as long as possible until Ignis shuddered as he collapsed on top of Marzio, who moaned his lover's name as he came. 

They rested like that for a few moments, with heaving breaths the only sign they were alive. Then Ignis started rising and pulling the Angelian up before moving on his side and drawing his lover to rest next to him, mindful of their wings. 

Marzio rested his cheek against Ignis' shoulder and sighed. Then a stray thought brushed his mind. "I really hope Owen and Tempesta were not busy spying on us." 

His muttered comment was covered by the prince's chuckles. "Oh, I'm sure they too had an entertaining afternoon."


End file.
